fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iberia
Musical Theme: "Save El Dorado" Iberia is one of the two smaller countries on the continent of Baltica, the other being Noregr, lying on it's most Northern tip. It is and has been a neutral country since its first Western-world-recorded monarchy. It was also the heartland of the Inecosoyan Empire, which was alongside the Old Kindgom of Avalonia. Iberia has political alliances and trade routes to some states in Samarkand, and is the only country in the world to have ties to the mysterious land of Nippon. Iberia is world-famous for its powerful navy, scenic coastline, sweet rums, beautiful weather, horses, tortillas, and gold. =People & Terms= The people of Iberia are generally called the Iberida, with the exception of the [http://fabled-albion.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Iberia#Yee_Naaldoushii Yeenalamos] who live near Yaalteirra. To say someone or something is form Iberia, they/it are referred to as being Iberid. The extremely few immigrants from Nippon are called the Orión. =Climate and Geography= Iberia has a humid and hot climate, streaked by several large, thickly rainforested mountain ranges - the three most noted are the Verde Montañas (trans. "Green Mountains"), Acantilados de Negros (trans. "Cliffs of Black"), and the Gaulliso Montañas (rough trans. "Galluia's Mountains") which serve as part of the border between Iberia and Gaullia. To the East of the three mountain ranges are the vast Llanos León (trans. "Lion Plains"), known for its yearly cycle of wildfires and violent thunderstorms. Also in the East is the Gulfo de Iberia (trans. "Gulf of Iberia"), one of the warmest places in the Iapetus Ocean. On Iberia's Northern tip lies Cabo de Animas, the country's largest sea port. =Monarchy= Iberia was one of the last countries in Baltica during the past 500 years to be ruled by a recognized Monarchy, their first King and Queen, Roberto del Iberosa Ziccu and Lacieniga Garcia Fernandez, came into power just over 300 years ago. They have had a line of well-respected Hero Monarchs for the last 200-or-so years, following the reign of their first Hero King - Guillermo del Iberosa Aragón I. Incest was not a common practice of Iberia's Monarchy until the reign of Guillermo del Iberosa Aragón I, who was half Albanian and felt the monarchy should physically look more like the people. Guillermo I married his first-cousin, Sorida del Montaguez. It lasted two generations, ending with Guillermo del Iberosa Aragón III. The current King is Guillermo del Iberosa Aragón IV. Blood Bathing Bathing in the blood of virgins was a tradition started up by the second Queen of Iberia, Alfreda del Iberosa Fernandez. She believed that the yearly rubbing of the blood of a virgin (of either gender) on the skin of a Hero would not only give that Hero prophetic visions, but also keep them from aging. Since her reign, members of the royal family and other Iberid Heroes have kept up this secret practice. =Iberia's Guilds= Hero Guilds Iberia is one of the few countries left that have organized Hero Guilds. Unlike the guilds in Hellas and formerly Albion, there are many Guilds instead of one "national" one. Each guild has a custom mark - but the common thread between all the marks is the four-pointed star somewhere in their design. Members get tattoos of their guild's mark instead of lugging around Guild Seals. Some guilds specialize in a specific kind of Hero, (like Will Heroes, or just Skill Heroes), while others openly welcome all sorts. In total, there are 23 Guilds. List of Major Hero Guilds *Oración Seis *Primeiro Fogo *Crepúsculo Caballo *Las Montañas Verdes Guerreros *Armas del Oriente *Zalquetso Plumas *Lengua de Fortuito Central Yeenalamos Guild The Yeenalamos reject the "wild" behavior of their Yee Naaldoushii cousins, but that doesn't mean they openly embrace humanity either. Some have organized into their own guild, though those outside of them know nothing of the interior construction or purpose. Unlike Iberid Heroes, these Yeenalamos do carry Guild Seals. =A Closer Look at Cities= Tierrasanta The capitol city of Tierrasanta rests at the mouth of the Rio de Iccarus and is home to the golden palace of the Monarchy. Aside from the palace it is littered with many bazaars and shops and its most western side houses the largest Navy shipyard in Iberia. Entrance to the city via waterways requires passing through several fortified checkpoints and Iccarusmar - where the Navy trains in the monsoon seasons. (Iccarusmar is also a wonderful vacationing spot.) Palace.jpg|Outside of the golden palace. Tierrasanta.jpg|An artist's illustration of a bazaar in Tierrasanta. Apalce1.jpg|Shot of a sitting room in the Palace. Oración Oración is a holy city, littered with beautiful waterfalls and the destination site of pilgrimage for many Iberid Heroes who seek to enter the Cueva de Seis Almas (trans. Cave of Six Souls). The city itself absolutely exudes peace and a transcendental feeling, so much so that even thieves and criminals tend to cease their illegal activities here. Oración is home to the Hero Guild, Oración Seis. Caveo.jpg|Cueva de Seis Almas. A cave filled with waterfalls and ruins from the Inecosoyan Empire. Oracion.jpg|The city of Oración. Cabo de Animas Cabo de Animas began as a naval stronghold, but has since turned into a trading port. Fog often rolls in off the ocean, and become illuminated by the sun around dusk and dawn. Some say you can see the souls of those you've lost dancing in the fog... Cabodeanimas.jpg|City of Cabo de Animas. Navy.jpg|Some ships from Iberia's navy. Mountain Settlements Aside from the vacation villas of Sausalito, the towns in the mountains of Iberia seem to have the same sort of construct: thin roads that winds through cliff-sides and monster-filled dense jungles. However, scattered through the mountains are the most in-tact ruins from the Inecosoyan Empire. Yaaltierra.jpg|The settlement of Yaalteirra, home to many of the Yeenalamos. Ruins.jpg|Ruins near Peludo. 08-2318-mayan-ruins-pyramid-tikal.JPG|Typical ruins of a temple from the Inecosoyan Empire. This one is found near Aullidos Pico. Category:Places Category:Baltica